Never surrender in love
by christine00
Summary: Yo no conocia el amor ni el sufrimiento, hasta que lo conoci. (Sinopsis mas completa, en el 1er capitulo) Natsuxlucy 100%


_La gente piensa que en el amor solo tienes que conocer a esa persona especial, enamorarte, y ser felices para siempre, pues no en el amor nada es como un cuento de hadas, en el amor tienes que sufrir y pasar por muchos obstáculos para llegar al final. En el amor existen momentos difíciles y momentos felices, los celos, las peleas, todo forma parte y si en verdad amas a esa persona eso seria solo como un pequeño obstáculo y te sentirías feliz con solo el hecho de estar juntos. El verdadero sufrimiento no son solo celos o el rompimiento de la relación, el verdadero sufrimiento es que te arrebaten a la persona que amas sin si quiera aviso o petición. Yo no sabia que era el amor y el sufrimiento, hasta que lo conocí._

**Capitulo 1**

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia tengo 18 años y voy en segundo grado de preparatoria. Acabo de mudarme a Torn, la ciudad mas lluviosa de todo el continente (literalmente). Nos hemos mudado ya que gracias a un viejo conocido de mi padre asistire a una escuela de ricos donde el es el director. Al principio yo estaba encantada, es decir a quien no le gustaria ir a una escuela asi?

-Lucy si no bajas en este momento te dejare! Eres jodidamente tardada!- Esa adorable persona es mi querida hermanastra llamada Michelle, yo nunca tuve madre ya que ella murio un año despues de mi nacimiento, mi padre se caso 5 años despues. Deben de pensar que mi vida era como la cenicienta donde la madrastra y la hermanastra me hacen la vida imposible y donde mi padre es brutalmente asesinado por la malvada madrastra para quedarse con todo, pues no! Mi padre esta bien vivito y coleando, mi madrastra siempre fue muy buena y trataba de ayudarme siempre que pudiera pero por desgracia ella ya murio hace 1 año de cancer y como mi padre quedo destrozado le pidio ayuda a su viejo amigo para que mi hermanastra y yo entraramos en aquella escuela de ricos.

A decir verdad desde siempre mi hermanastra y yo nos hemos llevado bastante bien, yo realmente la siento como mi verdadera hermana ya que siempre nos ayudamos y apoyamos aunque por lo general peleamos bastante seguido. Michelle y yo no tenemos ningun parecido, ella es la castaña tranquila de ojos cafe (aunque cuando se enoja es el jodido diablo en persona) y yo en cambio soy la alocada rubia de ojos cafes que siempre le gusta divertirse y meterse en problemas.

. -Un minuto!- El uniforme de la escuela a la que asistiria consistia en una blusa blanca de botones MUY apretada, y una falda roja tan corta que solo faltaba un centímetro para que la conciencia se me notara. Pero gracias a dios inventaron la chaqueta en esta escuela, que consistia en ser de cuero negra y por supuesto muy ajustada. Si fuera plana esto no seria nada incomodo pero creanme lo plana no tiene nada que ver conmigo, tuve que desabotonar el primer boton de mi blusa ya que si no lo hacia en el primer paso que de, este saldria volando por los aires.

Cuando por fin termine vestirme tome mi mochila y camine escaleras abajo con mi hermanastra version demonio. Trate de huir fuera de la casa antes de que fuera mi fin, pero me tomo por la mochila y me jalo de nuevo dentro de la casa, lo sabia iba a matarme.

-Querida lucy- su voz sonaba terriblemente tranquila, respiro y exhalo y volvio a hablar- EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO, LLEVO 15 MINUTOS ESPERANDOTE COMO ESTUPIDA, PERO ESTO NO VOLVERA A PASAR ME OYES? PORQUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TE IRAS CAMINANDO!-y con eso cerro la puerta de golpe, encendio su carro y se fue dejandome en el marco de la puerta con la boca abierta. Despues de que pasaran 5 segundos que dure con la boca abierta, recorde que ya llevaba 15 minutos tarde en mi primer dia de clases, asi que me eche a correr lo mas rapido que pude en toda mi vida. "genial! primer dia de clases y llegare tarde y ademas mi cabello esta echo un desastre!" Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que en ese momento un lamborgini negro estaba a un centimetro de arrollarme. El auto de inmediato paro mientras yo por el impacto cai sobre mi trasero y con las piernas descaradamente abiertas. Un chico con una gorra de lana y lentes negros, jeans y una camisa entreabierta negra bajo de aquel lujoso auto, primero me miro fijamente para después alzar una ceja y sonreír arrogantemente.

-Vaya, el primer día y ya se me abrieron de piernas- yo inmediatamente me levante del suelo y lo mire con mala cara.

-Quien querría hacer eso? Engreído!- estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y marcharme cuando senti una mano que me hacia volver. En ese momento vi como aquel chico lentamente con su mano izquierda se quitaba los lentes dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color verde jade que me miraban intensa y fijamente a los ojos.

-Tienes unos muy curiosos ojos, muy interesantes llenos de misterios- tenia una mirada tan intensa que sentia que me derretia, realmente sus ojos eran hermosos.

-Si, se le llama mutación deberías poner mas atención de clase de biologia- me mostre muy molesta como si me cansara de cualquier cosa que dijera, pero en realidad me sonroje como tomate, seguramente lo noto porque mostro una sonrisa de lado de nuevo arrogante.

-Eres nueva no? Que tal si te doy un tour por la escuela que dices?- lo unico que quería era que me dejara en paz pero este tipo era jodidamente sexy que me fue imposible decir que no. -Como quieras- me di la vuelta para comenzar a caminar- te veo después la primer clase- lo único que anhelaba en ese momento era irme, antes de que me diera un ataque al corazón.

-Espera- rápidamente se acerco a mi tomándome de la cintura con una mano, mi corazon al instante se acelero, pero en que demonios pensaba este tipo? -Q-que demonios!- trate de zafarme de el pero me era inutil era demasiado fuerte.

-Si te suelto los lobos te comeran- dijo con una sonrisa de lado -L-los lobos?- el chico me incito con la cabeza que mirara al frente y madre mia tenia razon eran lobos, todos los chicos me miraban con caras hambrientas o algunos incluso babeaban. Mire hacia los lados y todas las chicas me miraban con desprecio, unas con envidia y otras simplemente me fulminaban con los ojos y al instante miraban hacia otro lado con un puchero, incluso creo haber escuchado a una que otra decir cosas como "miren la nueva puta de Natsu" o "vaya tipico nunca falta la primera chica en el primer dia que ruega por acostarse con Natsu", los chicos decian cosas completamente diferentes como que no faltaba mucho para que ellos pudieran acostarse conmigo o algunos incluso peleaban sobre quien seria el primero. Vi de reojo al ya nombrado "Natsu" que se mostraba indiferente ante los comentarios pero a la vez serio, muy serio. Los comentarios no cesaban y cada vez eran mas y mas audibles para mi, comenzaba a hartarme y eso no era bueno.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi limite, localice una mesa a lo lejos asi que fui hacia ella, cuando ya me subi por completo a la mesa todos me voltearon a ver con curiosidad por lo que comence a hablar. -Escuchen pequeños idiotas, no soy la puta de nadie y no, no soy del tipo que anda babeando por el arrogante mas sexy de la escuela. Se que no deberia aclararles nada porque no es de su incumbencia pero si siguen con sus estupidos comentarios voy a explotar, el chico de ahi- señale con mi dedo donde Natsu se encontraba que por cierto estaba muy asombrado con los ojos abiertos como platos- me va a enseñar la escuela porque si, soy nueva aqui. Y si vuelvo a oir un comentario asi juro que les partire la cara entendido? La mayoría quedo con la boca abierta y algunos solo me miraban demasiado asombrados como para hablar. Como yo ya había terminado de decir lo que quería decir me baje de la mesa y me dirigí a la clase que me tocaba que era "Fisica", pero justo antes de entrar al salón de clases mire de reojo donde Natsu se encontraba que por cierto no salía de su asombro pero unos segundos después pude ver como sonreía lado y se desaparecía de entre todo el bulto de gente.

Al terminar la clase de Fisica me sentía muy nerviosa ya que el chico de ojos bonitos me daría un tour por la escuela "solos". "Piensa positivo talves se le olvido" pero en ese momento un chico con ojos jade y con un gorro de lana estaba parado justo frente a mi escritorio, otra vez me miraba tan fijamente como si viera un animal jamas antes visto y eso me incomodaba, mucho.

-Que tal si nos vamos? No tenemos mucho tiempo asi que aprovechemos lo que nos queda- Parecia muy emocionado por su tono de voz y yo cada vez me ponia mas nerviosa, lo único que quería hacer era largarme de ahí.

-Bien hagamos esto rapido- Me pare de golpe y me dirigi hacia la puerta, pude visualizar de reojo como Natsu sonreía de lado, al parecer esa sonrisa arrogante era bastante típica de el. Natsu me enseño todo el lugar, los baños, la sala de maestros, todos los salones de clase, la sala del consejo estudiantil, cada camino y cada escalera, todo era hermoso echo de oro o completamente ordenado y limpio, ademas todas las chicas de aquí eran hermosas aunque seguramente por cirugía o algo asi. Hasta las maestras eran hermosas aunque creo que eso si era a propósito ya que hasta los maestros son guapísimos! En todo el camino Natsu estaba muy animado, hablaba y hablaba y me enseñaba cada rincón de la escuela, me explico desde con que maestros saltarme clases y con los que no debía hacerlo, el chico podía ser muy agradable a veces, me pregunto porque razón quiere parecer el típico playboy, arrogante y presumido que todo mundo sigue como perros siguiendo a su dueño. Como tenia tanta curiosidad me atreví a preguntar.

-Y dime, cual es tu razón de querer ser el típico chico playboy que todo mundo ama?- Al parecer la pregunta le sorprendió bastante porque se paro de inmediato y como yo estaba detrás de el choque con su espalda que por cierto estaba bastante firme.

-Con que eso piensas de mi eh?- Volteo a verme con una sonrisa por lo que yo me sonroje y mire hacia otro lado, el volvió a caminar dejándome atrás con la suficiente distancia como para tener una gran vista de su torso y espalda.

-"Linda espalda"- pense, con mis ojos seguí el marco de sus músculos que se notaban por la camisa negra que traía, al parecer este chico hacia mucho ejercicio "me pregunto si por adelante estara así igual de bien formado?". Parecio que había leido mi mente porque justo en el momento en que pensé en eso una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. "No, imposible no pudo haber leído mi mente seguramente recordó algo gracioso y por esa razón sonrío, solo eso.

-Bien pues hemos terminado- Sin darme ya estábamos frente al salón de mi siguiente clase que era Ingles pero como sabia el eso?

-Er si, muchas gracias por enseñarme la escuela.- Le sonreí y entre al salón del clases, pero cuando me voltee de nuevo para decir algo, el ya no estaba.

* * *

><p>Holaaa pues aqui les traigo una nueva historia que por cierto nada que ver con fairy tail, esta historia esta basada en el libro <em>hush hush a<em>unque solo unas cosas casi nada, ya luego veran por que.

Este fic es en su totalidad un _ooc _veran muchas expresiones y cosas que no tienen nada que ver con los personajes, les dire porque, pues esta historia no esta creada para que sea de fairy tail, esta historia la he creado yo con diferentes nombres y nada que ver con fairy tail, pero como amo la pareja nalu dije pues porque no hacerla con ellos dos? asi que pues aqui esta.

Una cosa mas, si llegan a encontrar nombres que no tienen nada que ver con la historia pues ya saben porque y simplemente los ignoran, lo que pasa es que pues como son dos historias y les tengo que cambiar los nombres y todo eso pues a una se le pasa a veces pero tratare de verificarlo muchas veces para que no haya ningun problema.

Bueno eso es todoo! dejen sus reviews (no importa si son buenos o malos o si quieren darme consejos acerca de la historia acepto todo tipo de sugerencias)

Saludos! Chris


End file.
